Hiding
by PearlLane
Summary: Clark is hiding something that he wants badly to tell.


_Hiding_

"God she's gorgeous" Clark thought to himself, "I want to tell her that but, I can't. I don't want to ruin the friendship that has taken us so long to get back to." Clark let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He pictured the first kiss they had, completely unplanned but yet so perfect. It brought a smile to his face, but he quickly took it off so she wouldn't see it and question him. He opened his eyes and once again his gaze landed on the girl sitting across from him. She was deep into her work and hadn't been paying much attention to him for sometime. He was perfectly fine with that too; it allowed him to stare at her and her beauty as long as he wanted.

Clark was brought back to reality when he heard her sigh and erase what she had just been writing. As she wiped the eraser shavings away she wrinkled her nose at them. Clark just smiled at how cute she was when she wrinkled her nose like that. He kept on smiling as she just went back to work and completely ignored him. He was supposed to be doing his own work but he rather liked looking at her instead. He watched as a smile played across her face as she thought what she was writing was good. That smile always made Clark feel happy, it was so bright and full of energy. Her smile was one of his favorite things about her. Although he loved everything about her; her smile, her style, her personality, and the way she made him feel.

As she leaned back in her chair and stretched Clark quickly looked away so she wouldn't catch him gawking at her. He looked down back at his paper to make it look like he was working. He looked up at her, as if he had just noticed her movement, and gave her a goofy smile. She saw him and just stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same and she just laughed and went back to work. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was just so perfect. The way she was so focused and determined. The way she wrote as such a fast pace to get all her ideas down. The way the sunlight from the window hit her hair just so. Everything about her was perfect, he wished she knew it but he loved her no matter what.

He had loved her since the first moment he laid eyes on her. He had always thought that love at first sight was bull shit, but not after he saw her. She was just so beautiful and he loved that they got to be friends. It gave him a reason to be around her all the time and not look like a stalker. Even better, when she was feeling down she would come to him for a shoulder to cry on. He would never turn her away, it gave him a reason to just hold her but yet keep his feelings secret. He could just sit there with her in his arms and not have to mention the fact that he was madly in love with her. He wanted to tell her, everything, but was just afraid of her reaction to it all.

Clark was again brought out of his deep thoughts as he noticed she was getting up to leave. She gave him a smile, "Better head home, it's getting late. Need a lift?" Her voice, he had forgot how it filled him with joy he could hardly explain. "Ahh no I think I will catch one with my mom when she gets off. Thanks though." He was shocked that he had made a full sentence like that. He had been so deep in thought about her and he didn't know if he even remembered how to talk.

"Not a problem. Well see you in school tomorrow. Bye Clark" She said to him as she bounced out the _Talon _door. She had no idea that her best friend was in love with her.

"Bye" was all he could muster up after it was far too late. "I love you Chloe Sullivan." He mumbled under his breath as he started to get back to work on his article for the _Torch_. He had a lot of work to get done, he stared at Chloe for so long he had a lot to do.

Clark just shook his head to clear it out and got back to work. His thoughts quickly drifted back to his blonde, reporter, best friend. He thought of the smile he would put on her face if he handed this in to her, finished, tomorrow. That made him rally work hard and fast so tomorrow would come that much faster and he could see her beautiful smile again. He couldn't wait to see her again, tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for Clark Kent.

_The End_


End file.
